Haywire
by drummerof14
Summary: Castle gets kidnapped. One shot. Marked as complete now.


**This idea came to last night while I was trying to fall asleep. **

**I don't own them.**

**This takes place sometime after always. At least a year.**

**Rated T for violence and language. WARNING 'F Bomb' gets dropped. More than once.**

Haywire

They entered through the back ally, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Beckett, are you sure you can handle this?" Esposito asked.

"He's in there. I'm not coming out until I have him," she said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Let's get him," Ryan said as they each went to each side of the door.

"Okay, I go in first, Ryan you go to the left. Espo, you to the right. I'll go in head on. Got it?" Beckett commanded.

"Got it," the boys said in unison.

"Alright, let's go get Castle back," she said as she kicked down the door.

As they walked into the building Kate took a look around and noticed that there were two men standing next to Castle, one with a gun and the other she couldn't tell what he was doing, but Castle was on his knees with a gun pointed at his head. The room was dark and cold. The light in the building was sunlight peeking through cracks in walls. She can barely hear but someone is talking.

"When I get out of here, and trust me I will, I gonna punch you so fucking hard it will feel like you kissed a freight train," Castle spit out through a bloodied mouth. "I work with the NYPD, you can't honestly think that you'll get away with this? When my partner gets here she'll kick your ass so hard you'll be in another dimension."

"You gonna let a woman save your ass?" the man said with a very thick Irish accent pulling the rope that he had around Castle's neck even tighter making the writer gasp for air. "Oh you're gonna shut up now? I was enjoying our little chat," the man said as he pulled even tighter.

"NYPD! Get on the ground now!" Beckett yelled as she came into the men's view.

"And if I don't detective?" the Irish man asked.

"Well then I hope you've lived a satisfying life," Beckett said as she undid the safety on her gun.

"I guess you can't see the man with a gun to your boyfriend's head, detective? If something happens to me my friend here will pull the trigger faster than you can say stop and you'll be covered in Mr. Castle's brain matter," the man threatened as he pulled tighter on the rope causing Castle to black out and slump. The man had a hard time holding him up, but stayed anyway pulling even tighter just to scare Beckett.

Beckett subtly nodded at Ryan and Esposito who had snuck up on the two during the conversation and apprehended them both with a Vulcan Death Grip type move and brought them to the ground and slapped the handcuffs on them while Beckett put her gun back in the holster and ran to Castle.

"Castle! Castle wake up!" she put her ear to his mouth to check if he was breathing.

"Beckett, how is he?" Ryan asked as he walked up to her.

"He's not breathing. Call an ambulance," she told him as she started CPR. "Come on Rick you can't do this to me! Come on, I love you damn it! You can't leave me, I need you!" she cried as she pressed on his chest over and over again.

She bent down to give him mouth to mouth when Espo walked up. "How's he doin'?" he asked Ryan.

"Not breathing," Ryan filled him in.

As Ryan said it he heard a choke coming from Castle. He looked over and saw Beckett and Castle embraced in a tight hug.

Castle pulled from Beckett and crawled to the man that had been holding him hostage and punched him in the face so hard he felt something in his hand pop.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing? He's already passed out," Beckett said.

With a hoarse voice he said "I told him I was gonna punch him so hard that it would feel like he kissed a fucking freight train. Or something like that."

"You should stop talking bro. Sounds like it hurts and you weren't breathing for a while. Take it easy," Esposito said.

"Rick, let's get you checked out and home, alright?" she asked while helping him up.

He only nodded not wanting to hurt his throat anymore.

"We'll be back to the precinct tomorrow," she filled the boys in once Castle was cleared by the medic and the two men were in the back of the car conscious again.

"Alright we'll let Gates know."

"Thank you," she called back to them as they walked back to their car. "Ready to go home?" she asked Castle.

"One thing," he said with his voice still scratchy.

"What is it?"

He pulled her to him by her hand that was interlocked with his and took over her mouth with his. "I love you too," he said when he pulled back and was greeted with a smile. He loved that smile. So wide that just a little bit of her gums showed. It was definitely his favorite. His second was the closed lip smile that she flashed when she thought he wasn't looking. It mostly occurred after he had spun a crazy theory or when he was on the phone with his daughter.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed his hand and began walking back to her car. The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. His left hand was resting nicely on her knee and she even let him fiddle with the radio. She looked over at him as she pulled up to a red light and he mouthed 'what'.

"It's nothing. Just thinking. You really should have let the paramedic take a closer look at that," she said gesturing to his neck.

"I'll be fine. All I need is some TLC and I'll be good. If only I could find someone to take care of me for the next few days," he said tapping his chin not caring that it hurt like hell to talk.

"Oh, if only," she responded as she started driving again,

**Let me know what you thought. Criticism is welcomed. Also let me know if I should continue or just leave it at that.**

**BTW did anybody get my Five Finger Death Punch reference?**

**-Miranda**


End file.
